marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
12 rok ery bohaterów
Wydarzenia 1 kwartał :1 kwartał 12 roku ery bohaterów obejmuje głównie zeszyty wydane od listopada 2005 do października 2006 roku. 1 miesiąc :1 miesiąc 12 roku ery bohaterów obejmuje głównie zeszyty wydane od listopada 2005 do lutego 2006 roku. *''The Murdock Papers'' (całość; części 1-6) *''The Things They Say About Her'' (całość; części 1-6) *''Droga ku Potępieniu'' (całość; części 1-6) *''Wild Kingdom'' (całość; części 1-4) *''Enema of the State'' (epilog) *''Bosom Buddies'' (prolog) *''Purple Reign'' (część 3) *''Ronin'' (całość; części 1-3) *''Bosom Buddies'' (części 1-4) *''The New Thunderbolts vs. the New Avengers'' (część 1) *''East Coast/West Coast'' (całość; części 1-3 i conclusion) *''Impossible Things Happen Every Day'' (całość; części 1-2) *''Fear'' (całość; część 1-3) *''Family Matters'' (całość; części 1-4) *'Tajna Wojna' (część 5) *''The Other: Evolve or Die'' (całość; części 1-12) *Czas się rozgałęzia i powstają trzy nowe rzeczywistości Ziemia-TRN009, Ziemia-TRN017 oraz Ziemia-TRN018. *''The New Thunderbolts vs. the New Avengers'' (część 2) *''Peace in Our Time'' (całość; części 1-2) *''Things in Our Time'' (całość; części 1-2) *''Grey's End'' (całość; części 1-3) / Decimation (fragmenty) *''Fun 'n' Games'' (część 1) *''Two the Hard Way'' (całość; części 1-2) *''Decimation'' (fragmenty) *''Origins & Endings'' (całość; części 1-4 i conclusion) / Decimation (fragmenty) *''Decimation'' (fragmenty) *''House Arrest'' (całość; części 1-3) / Decimation (fragmenty) *''Childhood's End'' (całość; części 1-4) / Decimation (fragmenty) *''Decimation'' (fragmenty) *Mordercza geneza (całość; części 1-5) *''The Books of Doom'' (całość; części 1-6) *''League of Losers'' (całość; części 1-4) *''Fun 'n' Games'' (część 2) *''Decimation'' (fragmenty) *''The Resurection of Nicholas Scratch'' (część 1) *''The Inevitable'' (całość; części 1-6) *''What Lorna Saw'' (całość; części 1-2) 2 miesiąc *''Execute Program'' (całość; części 1-6) *''Wand’ring Star'' (całość; części 1-3) *''Decimation'' (fragmenty) *''The Resurection of Nicholas Scratch'' (część 2) *''Sable and Fortune'' (całość; części 1-4) *''Adventure the First: Grievous Angel'' (część 1) *''Dead a Long Time'' (całość; części 1-5) *''Ares: God of War'' (całość; części 1-5) *''Tin Can Heroes'' (całość; części 1-5) / Decimation (fragmenty) *''Decimation'' (fragmenty) *''Road to Civil War'' (The Amazing Spider-Man)'' / Mr. Parker Goes to Washington'' (całość; części 1-3) *''The Collective'' (całość; części 1-5) *''The Devil in Cell Block D'' (całość; części 1-6) *''Decimation'' (fragmenty) *''The Blood of Apocalypse'' (całość; części 1-5 i epilog) *''Feral'' (całość; części 1-5) *''Decimation'' (fragmenty) *''The Resurection of Nicholas Scratch'' (część 3) *''Adventure the Second: The Orgone Invasion'' (część 2) *''Underworld'' (całość; części 1-5) *''Adventure the Second: The Orgone Invasion'' (część 2) *''Riddles of the Sphinx'' (całość; części 1-5) *'Anihilacja' (część 1) *''Collision Courses'' (całość; części 1-2) *''Road to Civil War'' (Fantastic Four) / The Hammer Falls (całość; części 1-2) *'Planeta Hulka': Exile (całość; części 1-4) *''The First FourSaken'' (całość; części 1-3) *''Bride of the Panther'' (całość; części 1-4) *''Beaus and Eros'' (całość; części 1-2) *''Born Again'' (całość; części 1-2) *''Parental Guidance'' (całość; części 1-4 i conclusion) *''Torn'' (całość; części 1-6) *''Crusade'' (całość; części 1-4) *''Masks'' (całość; części 1-2) *''Adventure the Third: Matters of Trust'' (część 3) *''Road to Civil War'' (New Avengers: Illuminati) *'Anihilacja': Silver Surfer (całość; części 1-4) *''Freedom Ring'' (całość; preludium, części 1-3, interludium i conclusion) *'Anihilacja': Nova (całość; części 1-4) *''The Bottom'' (całość; części 1-6) *Zostaje wprowadzona ustawa o rejestracji superbohaterów *''Vendetta (całość; części 1-5, conclusion i epilog) / Wojna Domowa (tie-in) *''Decimation'' (fragmenty) *''Adventure the Fourth: The Endless Nightmare of Leonard Samson'' (części 4-5) *'Anihilacja': Ronan (całość; części 1-4) *'Anihilacja': Super-Skrull (całość; części 1-4) *''Born in Blood'' (całość; części 1-4 i conclusion) *''Wojna Domowa'' (część 1) *''War at Home'' (całość; części 1-6) *''The Domino Principle'' (całość; części 1-2) *''Jumping the Tracks'' (całość; części 1-3) 3 miesiąc *''Twenty-First Century Blitz'' (całość; części 1-3 i conclusion) *''The Rise and Fall of the Shi'ar Empire'' (całość; części 1-12) *'Wojna Domowa' (tie-in) Zeszyty 1 kwartał 1 miesiąc *Fantastic Four #530 *Daredevil Vol 2 #76 *Daredevil Vol 2 #77 *Daredevil Vol 2 #78 *Daredevil Vol 2 #79 *Daredevil Vol 2 #80 *Daredevil Vol 2 #81 *Black Widow 2 #1 *Black Widow 2 #2 *Black Widow 2 #3 *Black Widow 2 #4 *Black Widow 2 #5 *Black Widow 2 #6 *Ghost Rider Vol 5 #1 *Ghost Rider Vol 5 #2 *Ghost Rider Vol 5 #3 *Ghost Rider Vol 5 #4 *Ghost Rider Vol 5 #5 *Ghost Rider Vol 5 #6 *New Warriors Vol 3 #4 *X-Men Vol 2 #175 *Black Panther Vol 4 #8 *X-Men Vol 2 #176 *Black Panther Vol 4 #9 *Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 3 #11 pierwsza historia *Cable & Deadpool #19 *New Thunderbolts #12 *Sentry Vol 2 #1 *4 #22 *Araña: The Heart of the Spider #9 *Drax the Destroyer #1 *Drax the Destroyer #2 *Drax the Destroyer #3 *Drax the Destroyer #4 *Fantastic Four #531 *Incredible Hulk Vol 2 #87 *New Avengers #11 *New Avengers #12 *New Avengers #13 *She-Hulk Vol 2 #1 *Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 3 #11 druga historia *Cable & Deadpool #20 *Cable & Deadpool #21 *Cable & Deadpool #22 *Cable & Deadpool #23 *New Thunderbolts #13 *Sentry Vol 2 #2 *Runaways Vol 2 #9 *Runaways Vol 2 #10 *Runaways Vol 2 #11 *Runaways Vol 2 #12 *4 #23 *4 #24 *The Pulse #11 *The Pulse #12 *The Pulse #13 *Young Avengers #9 *Young Avengers #10 *Young Avengers #11 *Young Avengers #12 *Secret War #5 *Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #1 *Marvel Knights: Spider-Man #19 *Amazing Spider-Man #525 *Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #2 *Marvel Knights: Spider-Man #20 *Amazing Spider-Man #526 *Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #3 *Marvel Knights: Spider-Man #21 *Amazing Spider-Man #527 *Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #4 *Marvel Knights: Spider-Man #22 *Amazing Spider-Man #528 *Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 #15 (Mastermind Excello) *Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 #15 (Blackjack) *Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 #15 (The Man With X-Ray Eyes) *Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 #15 (Blackjack) *Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 #15 (Monstro) *Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 #15 (Blackjack) *Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 #15 (Heartbreak Kid!) *Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 #15 (Blackjack) *Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 #15 (Positron) *Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 #15 (Steve) *Araña: The Heart of the Spider #10 *Fantastic Four & Iron Man: Big in Japan #1 *Fantastic Four & Iron Man: Big in Japan #2 *Fantastic Four & Iron Man: Big in Japan #3 *Fantastic Four & Iron Man: Big in Japan #4 *Nick Fury's Howling Commandos #1 *Nick Fury's Howling Commandos #2 *Nick Fury's Howling Commandos #3 *Nick Fury's Howling Commandos #4 *Nick Fury's Howling Commandos #5 *Nick Fury's Howling Commandos #6 *New X-Men Yearbook Special #1 *Sentry Special #1 *Marvel Monsters: Fin Fang Four #1 *Marvel Holiday Special #2005 (Fantastic Four) *Marvel Holiday Special #2005 (New Avengers) *Marvel Holiday Special #2005 (Hurricane) *New Thunderbolts #14